Don't Leave Me
by Jaishee winzoo
Summary: "Luce, How can you smile inspite of all this pain" I asked her till sobbing...Its a short story :) May contain OOC ... Please review minna :) Your reviews are my inspiration :) Hope you guys like this story :) Its A NaLu One-Shot :)


Hope You Guys Will Like It :) Its My Second One-shot

Natsu's P.O.V

Lucy was now in my hands, My arms holding on to her tightly.. I can't believe she did it, all just for me.. Why Luce...

"You Baka (Idiot)" I sligtly hit on her head.

"Natsu? What was that for" She asked not able to move even to rub her head.

Yes, Luce was numb, She had taken a direct hit from the enemy which was meant for me while I was distracted towards the other enemies. Luce saved my life but now she was in danger. I had beaten the crap out of the enemies. They lied on the floor motionless. I Loved Luce.. We were together for the past 3 months. I can not let Luce die.. She won't leave me. Tears were threatning to fall down my cheeks.

"Luce, Why did you take that hit" I asked her while sobbing.

"Natsu, its not like you to cry, You always saved me, Today was my turn, I would always love to see you smile, So stop sobbing, Or Gray will tease you for all your life" She threatened me, But I knew she was trying to cheer me up, The smile on her face never left her, That was not a fake smile but it was a real one.

"Luce, How can you smile inspite of all this pain" I asked her till sobbing

"Its simple, I have you next to me, Why would I cry or be sad when your right here next to me. Don't worry Natsu, Even If I die I will always be right next to you, I will never leave you" She smiled at me.

I couldn't take it, I can't stand Luce leaving me "Don't you die on me Luce, PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME" I pleaded her.

"Natsu" A small tear can be now seen at the edge of her eye. "I also don't wanna leave you but its what fate has brought upon us" She said half smiling half crying.

"Luce-" I was cut-off when Luce said " Natsu I wanna feel your lips on mine for one last time" She said.

I kissed her with all the love and passion I have for this beautiful lady whom I adored as my princess.. I could feel Luce smile while kissing me back, suddenly she stoped kissing me. I pulled apart and saw her. She was dead, her eyes were lifeless and she still had that cute smile on her face. I held her tightly as I cried harder.

"Lucy, Luce, LUCE please come back" I yelled having her in my arms.

"Natsu, Natsu wake up" I opened my eyes to see Luce sitting by the side of the bed. I was happy that Luce was right here next to me, So all that was a dream.

"Luce" I said as I hugged her tightly and started to cry.

"Natsu? Why are you crying? Did something happen?" She asked me.

"Aye Natsu? Why are you crying?" Happy who was flying near us asked me.

I pulled apart and asked Luce " Luce promise me not to leave my side ever again"

"Natsu? Did you have a nightmare?" Luce asked.

"The worst Nightmare which I will never let happen, I promise to protect you" I said her.

" Mind saying what it is?" She asked me.

"Never" I replied .

"Please Natsu, I will give you whatever you ask for" She said pleading me.

"Okay, But will you give me whatever I ask for?" I asked her again to make sure.

"Yes" She told voice full of confidence.

"Well, You dumped me and I was scared that you would leave me" I lied to her, I didn't want her to get worried hearing what had happened and well being her stubborn self she would never let me go until I tell her something.

" Oh Natsu" She hugged me," I would never dump you for the world, I promise to never leave you alone" She said and that some what comforted me.

" Well Kiss Me" I ordered her.

"Eh" She looked at me.

"Well remember you promised me that you would give me whatever I asked for" I reminded her.

"Sure" she grunted.

"Then why are you wait-" I was cut-off when she started to kiss me full on lips, well first she kissed without any passion just 'coz i asked for it, later when I kissed her back with full of love and passion she also kissed the same way " Young people, Get a room will ya?" We pulled apart to see happy, We had forgotten he was here.

"They Likkkkkeeeee each other" Happy rolled his tongue.

"Well yes we do" I said as I pulled Lucy closer to me just to know this wasn't another dream. Well It wasn't.

-END-

Well hope you guys liked it, and sorry if you'll didn't, Review Please :)


End file.
